The Dark Prince And Her Pleasure
by lilcatfish
Summary: My take on Edward being a "traditional" vampire of folklore, enjoying his mate. Enjoy!


Show: Twilight

Genre: Supernatural, Romance, Erotic

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Edward & Bella

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters – these are the property of Stephenie Meyer and all those connected with the Twilight experience.

The Dark Prince And Her Pleasure

The Dark Prince had always feared that Bella would leave him if she ever got free from his hypnosis. He couldn't fathom how a beautiful young woman like Bella could ever love a monster like him, so, he continued to control her mind, bending it to his own will. Thousands of years were a long lonely time for a vampire. Watching people die, watching progress of the changing world. The entire time, the prince wanted nothing more than to be content – to be loved.

The night he met his beloved Bella was like a dream come true. The young woman had come upon him near the entrance to an alley, slowing dying from loneliness. From the moment he set his eyes upon her, he knew he had to have her. She would be the one the shatter his loneliness – to give him a reason to continue. But fearing she'd run if he released her from his spell, he continued to control her mind.

Bella closes her eyes as he stands before her - his tongue painting an erotic trail along her dainty, pale neck and collarbone. Slowly, he works his way back to her pale pink swollen lips - ravaging her mouth like a starving man.

"I want you, now," he whispers huskily into her ear. His voice laced with want and lust.

With her chocolate eyes closed, Bella allowed the dark prince to weave his spell upon her mind and body. She knew it would be pointless to resist his charms - his power. The magic he possessed could easily render her helpless. Somewhere deep inside, Bella wanted to tell him that she would come to him of her own free will. She had realized earlier on, that she too wanted him - in all ways. She wanted to be his mate, his friend, the mother of his offspring - if only he would relinquish his hold and allow her to show him.

He lowers his head towards her neck again, this time he sinks his fangs into her supple flesh. Visions flash before her eyes - visions of possible future events. A brief period of pain sets in and then pure pleasure invades her body and senses, as he hungrily suckles at the spot where he has bitten her.

When he pulls himself away from her neck, she notices a red glow in his eyes, the glow of lust and desire - desire to have her. Before Bella knows what hit her, their passion takes control of their bodies, as they take turns undressing each other, ending with her dark lover carrying her to a bed of black silken sheets. Releasing her mind finally, he was surprised to hear her begging him to claim her - complete her.

Bella lies upon the bed in all her naked glory - her skin a smooth silk, her long brown tresses spread about her body like a fan, forming a corona of brunette about her naked splendor - as she admires the perfect male specimen before her. His body - slightly bronzed to perfection, his short russet locks ruffled in an unkempt way - increasing her arousal.

Overjoyed to feel her true feelings for him, he slowly climbs seductively onto the bed , making his way over her petite body, like a large predator claiming its' mate. His eyes locked with hers. `_You know this will be forever_.'

Without breaking eye contact, Bella nods in understanding. The dark prince eagerly positions himself between her legs - his manhood nudging her inner thighs begging for entrance. Bella wrapped her long slender legs around his waist and pulls him into her. He closes his eyes as they exhale a blissful gasp – the two becoming one. Pants and moans filled the room as they met each other thrust for thrust. As Bella reaches her climax, she screams his name out in a fit of relief and passion.

"Edward!"

Hearing her call him by name, the dark one began his own descent into bliss. As he pours his seed deep within her womb, he collapses on top of her body, growling words of love and promises of the future.

Later, as they lay quietly - her back to him as he cuddles her from behind - he nuzzles her neck lovingly, placing soft kisses beneath her earlobe.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers huskily.

A smile of contentment escaped Bella's lips as she replied to his emotional declaration. "I love you too, Edward," Bella coos.

Again, the lovers share a fiery kiss before Edward rolls Bella on her back, breaking their kiss. He covers her body with his god-like physique, peppering her face, neck, and collarbone with butterfly kisses. Eventually his kisses turn to sensual caresses of the tongue as he made his way to her breasts - being sure to pay homage to both.

Bella with her eyes closed - her hands wander the plain of his muscular back to his shoulder length locks. Low moans filled his ears like music, as he continues his delightful torture – suckling hungrily and kneading her breasts softly, like a nursing kitten. Freeing one of his hands, his skillful fingers trail down her abdomen toward her thatch of feather-soft curls; this action causes Bella to intake a sharp breath of surprise.

Smiling as Edward continues his seductive trek; his skilled fingertips weave through her mound, making their way to the valley where her womanhood lay hidden. Quickly but gently, Edward slides his index finger into Bella's love canal - a sigh of bliss erupts from her lips as her lover begins to draw his finger in and out of her. A pool of warmth fills her lower body as her moans grow more frantic with the need for release. Edward ceases his playful torture upon Bella's breasts and lays his head snugly between her perfectly round globes - all the while, he continues to work his magic - reveling in the feeling of pleasure he is giving to his mate..

Within seconds, a whirlwind of emotions cross Bella's face, as her body convulses with an explosive orgasm - her sweet nectar coating Edward's index finger. Withdrawing it from her floral depths he brings the saturated digit to his lips - tasting Bella's ambrosia. Sated, Bella's hands leave Edward's hair - laying them casually upon his back, as a heavenly smile creeps across her features and sleep beckons her. Edward drapes his body over hers as he nestles his head within the protective shelter of her generous bosom – wrapping his arms tightly around his ladylove. The soft sounds of her breathing lulling him into a restful sleep.


End file.
